Heartless No Longer
by Thoroughbredgirl23
Summary: After the death of her beloved Elpie, Glinda is heartbroken. But what happens when a Munchkin touches her heart. Rated K for some mild romance, but nothing suggestive. Please read and review! Sorry if my story sucks, but I'm trying. Gloq
1. A Shocking Revelation

Glinda the Good wiped the tears from her crystal blue eyes. Elphie, her beautiful emerald green friend with a jewel-like complexion and wonderful magic powers, was gone. That wretched farm girl, Dorothy, had melted her best friend. Oh, what would she do?  
Stroking the Grimmerie, a legendary spell book, Glinda thought of how easily her friend could read the writing. Although Glinda was figuring out how to decipher it, Elphaba Thropp read the ancient language with far more ease. Could the blonde Gilikin keep her promise to her friend?

"Miss Glinda, are you alright?" a rusty voice inquired. "I'm sorry about Elphaba, and regret hunting her."

"Bick, oh Boq?" she murmured, absent mindedly twirling her blonde curls. "Oh, sorry, do you need anything?"

"I wanted to see how you were. You don't seem very happy," Boq remarked. "Is there anything I could do for you?"  
He held his shining tin arms out for a hug. After hesitating for a moment, Glinda allowed the Munchkin to hold her in his arms. She slowly squeezed him. At that moment, there was a flash of light that blinded them.  
"You're normal, Boq," she gasped. How did…"

"I don't know, but I love you," he declared. His eyes had an adoring look in them that made a lump in Glinda's throat rise, and tears spring to her eyes again. She realized that Boq was very handsome and sweet.  
"You're amazing. I love you, too," she admitted.  
"At that, Boq held her hard in his arms. While Glinda leaned into him and placed her head oh his shoulders, he squeezed her back. For many moments, neither of them said a single word.


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance to Heal Oz

"Glinda, I am sorry. I thought Elphaba was a Wicked Witch because when I woke up after having my heart shrunk, Nessa said, 'It was Elphaba.' That caused me to want to kill her. However, once she melted, and I realized you were devastated about her, it made me feel bad."

"Well, I must live my life the way Elphie would want me to live it. She wants me to repair Oz, and do what she couldn't do. It is up to me in order to do it. But how?"

"You know how she wanted the Animals to have more rights. Give a speech on how the Animals were never the enemies in Oz, and that persecution is wrong and evil."

"What if they turn against me?"

"Glinda, you are Glinda the Good. They'll believe anything you say."

"Really, they will?"

Yes, I'm sure they will. No one could resist you," Boq smiled, pulling Glinda into his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Glinda dressed in an emerald green blazer with gold thread embroidery stitched on it, a matching dress with matching gold embroidery floss on the skirt, and gold silk and straw hat decked out with snowy white flowers. Her blonde hair was pulled into an updo with a sideswept bang, loose curls in the back, and a few large waves on the side. Around her neck was a gold necklace with glistening emeralds arranged around a sparkling diamond in a flower shape.

"Morning, beautiful," Boq smiled. "You are quite a sight."

"Thank you. Do you mind coming up on the stand for the speech? I got you a new tuxedo. Look, it is emerald green."

"Wow, it's a snappy suit. Let's go."

* * *

Glinda cleared her throat and got closer to the microphone.

"Fellow Ozians, it turns out that we were all confusified about who the enemy in Oz is. The Animals are innocent scapegoats who were chosen as an enemy to help make Oz more stable," she began. Heads decked in large feathered hats and derbies turned toward the stand.

"One girl, a girl with emerald skin, opposed the corruption. She stood up to the oppressive government that showed cruelty to the government. This earned her the title 'The Wicked Witch of the West.'" Glinda swallowed. Although she had promised to Elphie that she would not try to clear her name, Oz deserved the truth. The Munchkins, (other than Boq,) were really as small-minded as the rest of the Ozians. Plus, this would help her repair Oz.

"This girl was the most beautiful person I knew. All she wanted was justice. Having green skin had led to persecution and taunts throughout her life. The Animals were a kindred spirit to her. One day, she defied gravity and stood up to a cause she believed in strongly. When all she wanted was justice, she got a title that would lead to hatred throughout Oz. Then, a few years later, she was killed by the very folks she was trying to help. Elphaba Thropp, who was known as the Wicked West, was really a heroine."


End file.
